


Lyle Bolton's New Inmate

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: ''I didn't mean to.'' Words Baby-Doll always used if she wished to avoid trouble.





	Lyle Bolton's New Inmate

I never created Batman TAS.

 

''I didn't mean to.'' Words Baby-Doll always used if she wished to avoid trouble. Words she currently used to avoid arrest. Perhaps the police officer was a fan of Love That Baby. Perhaps he was going to ignore the fact that she tried to pick pockets a few seconds ago. That was when she found herself within Arkham Asylum.

Baby-Doll's hair was eventually loose and no longer in the usual six pigtails. A grey uniform replaced her violet dress. 

Baby-Doll stepped back as soon as she found herself in front of Lyle Bolton. The new chief of security. Her wide eyes were on the uniform and short black hair. Perhaps she was able to convince Lyle to release her. She smiled and placed her tiny arms behind her back. ''I didn't mean to.''

Eyes were still wide after Lyle seized her by her collar and lifted her with one hand. Her arms flailed. 

''This is where you'll be staying for a LONG time.'' The corner of Lyle's mouth went up. ''Love That Baby was never a good show.''

Tears formed in Baby-Doll's eyes before her lower lip shook. She winced after she was dropped and hit the floor. 

One hour later, Baby-Doll viewed one episode of Love That Baby on a television screen in the rec room. A smile formed on her face as the episode featured her devouring a large cake slice. Footsteps caused her to blink twice. Baby-Doll turned to Lyle while he frowned. She gasped the minute he switched the television off. She thought she saw a smile. That was when she remembered Lyle was never a Love That Baby enthusiast.

Baby-Doll smiled after she was abandoned. If Lyle suffered later? She didn't mean to.

 

THE END


End file.
